ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gamescom
| country = Germany | first = | last = | attendance = over 350,000 | organizer = Bundesverband Interaktive Unterhaltungssoftware | filing = | website = | footnotes = }} Gamescom (stylized as gamescom) is a trade fair for a released video game held annually at the Koelnmesse in Cologne, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany. It is organised by the BIU (Bundesverband Interaktive Unterhaltungssoftware, English: Federal Association of Interactive Entertainment Software).BIU Gamescom information It developed upcoming racing video games such as Need for Speed: Payback developed by Ghost Games to show off their upcoming games and game-related hardware. Gamescom is the world's 2nd largest gaming event behind Asia Game Show, (measured by exhibition space and number of visitors) with 345,000 visitors, more than 6,000 journalists and 700 exhibitors from 88 countries attending the show in its sixth year. 2009 Gamescom 2009 was held from 19 August to 23 August. 245,000 people attended that year's visit. Exhibitors Notable press conferences Wednesday, 18 August: * Electronic Arts * Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Thursday, 19 August: * Microsoft Game Studios * Konami * Namco Bandai Games Notable announcements Sony Computer Entertainment Europe announced the PlayStation 3 Slim, a smaller and lighter model of the console and a release date of 1 September 2009. Firmware 3.0 for the PlayStation 3 was also announced, adding new features to the PlayStation Network. Sony announced that the European Video Store would launch in November 2009. Sony also announced that the PlayStation Portable would get smaller games (under 100mb) in the form of 'minis' and that comics would also be available to download in December 2009. A "free game" registration promotion was announced for the PSP Go. Microsoft Game Studios announced Fable III, along with a release date of 2010. Also, Microsoft announced their intention to release Fable II on the Xbox Live Marketplace in five episodes, the first of which will be free to download. Media coverage While most press conferences were not available for live streaming, Electronic Arts was streaming its press conference on EA.com. Sony Computer Entertainment Europe also showcased its press conference on its online community-based service PlayStation Home shortly afterwards. Sony also made its press conference available for download on the PlayStation Store. Various gaming websites offered live-blogging of the respective press conferences. 2010 Gamescom 2010 was held from 18 August to 22 August. 254,000 people attended that year's visit. Exhibitors Notable announcements The two main announcements from this gamescom came from Insomniac Games, who announced two sequels from two of their franchises: Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One, by revealing some gameplay from the game, and Resistance 3, via a live action teaser trailer. These games will be exclusive to the PlayStation 3. All 4 One has a set release date as late 2011, while Resistance 3 did not have a release date. 2011 demo booth at gamescom 2011]] Gamescom 2011 was held from 17 August to 21 August. 275,000 people attended that year's visit. Exhibitors Notable Events * The first [[The International (Dota 2)|Dota 2 International championship]] took place. The tournament had the biggest prize pool of any e-sports tournament at the time. 2012 North Entrance during gamescom 2012]] demo booth at gamescom 2012]] Gamescom 2012 was held from 15 August to 19 August. 275,000 people attended that year's visit. Exhibitors 2013 Gamescom 2013 was held from 21 August to 25 August. 340,000 people attended that year's visit. Exhibitors Notable Events * The World Championship Series 2013 Season 2 Global Finals, a StarCraft II tournament with a $150,000 prizepool, were held during the event. * Three League of Legends Tournaments were held during the event: ** International Wildcard Tournament ** Season 4 Spring Promotion Qualifier ** European LCS Playoffs 2014 Gamescom 2014 was held from 13 August to 17 August. 335,000 people attended that year's visit. Exhibitors Events * The Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Major ESL One Cologne 2014 was held at Gamescom 2015 Gamescom 2015 was held from 5 August to 9 August. 345,000 people attended that year's visit. Exhibitors 2016 Gamescom 2016 was held from 17 August to 21 August. 345,000 people attended that year's visit. Exhibitors 2017 Gamescom 2017 was held from 22–26 August. German Chancellor Angela Merkel opened the event, which marked the first time in history that a Gamescom was opened by a sitting Chancellor. Exhibitors Game Developers Conference Europe From 2009 to 2016, the Game Developers Conference Europe (GDC Europe), a European spinoff of the Game Developers Conference, has been held in conjunction with the Gamescom. The Conference took place at the Cologne Congress Centre East. Respawn The Respawn conference, a game developers conference, is held annually few days before Gamescom at Cologne, Germany. See also * Electronic Entertainment Expo * PAX (event) * Brasil Game Show * Gamercom * Game Developers Conference * Games Convention * Asia Game Show * Paris Games Week * Tokyo Game Show * IgroMir * Video gaming in Germany References }} External links * Category:Recurring events established in 2009 Category:Video game trade shows Category:Trade fairs in Germany Category:Tourist attractions in Cologne